I'll be home for Christmas
by WishfulThinking03
Summary: Jasper surprises Alice by being home for Christmas.


I'll be home for Christmas

"Baby, I got to go but I promise I will be home tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too Jazzy, Be safe."

Finally, my baby was coming home and just in time for Christmas! Jasper has been in Iraq with the 1st Platoon, 82nd Engineer Battalion at Baquba Airfield for fifteen months. They are stationed 35 miles northeast of Baghdad conducting individual soldier skills and training with Iraqi National Guard. He was finally finishing his tour and was lucky to be able to come home to me in time for Christmas.

The last fifteen months have been nothing but my own personal hell. The first few months I would wake up alone in our bed and the first thing I would do is turn on CNN. I would bush my teeth, brush my hair, put on makeup, and drink my coffee without looking away from the screen. Every time Iraq was mentioned I would stop whatever I was doing just to see if Jasper was okay. Any mention of bombs, kidnappings, or crashed planes and my heart would immediately sink, thinking the worst. Every time a photo of a fallen solider was shown I would cry for their families and because it could have been _my_ Jasper.

My phone was constantly attached to my hip. I bought a charger just for work just so I could make sure I always had it ready. Repetitively I would check to make sure I had a strong signal, and that I hadn't missed the call. The worst was when I could swear I heard it ring but it hadn't. I had CNN alerts sent to my phone to make sure I was always updated. After work I would come home to our empty home, turn on the news and eat a bowl of cereal for dinner. I would log onto our bank's page to see if Jasper had used his debit card. He doesn't always have the time to call but whenever he got the chance he would buy something from the little base store to make sure I knew he was okay. In return would email him or snail mail him every day so he knew how much I missed him. The phone was always within reach because with the time difference and his ever changing shifts I was never sure when the phone would ring.

Eventually the phone would ring and each and every time I was equally excited and nervous. In the military you learn quickly that no news is good news. The number would always be different so I could never tell if it was Jasper calling or the credit card company telling me that I was approved for an offer. Conversations were never really long. He would have to wait in line to email or call and depending on how long the line was he'd be lucky to get twenty minutes to talk. At first I would blubber my way through the calls, not getting much out except that I missed and loved him. The call's echo made it hard to hear him over my sobbing.

As time passed I became stronger but missed Jasper just the same. I would refuse to watch the news, since all the debating on the war would make me angry. Politicians arguing back and forth on what should happen while leaving the soldiers in limbo. I often would end up yelling at the TV or throwing the remote at the wall. The arguing between the political groups was getting nothing done while marooning the troops with no support from home. _Either support our troops and get the job done or bring them all home while you figure it out._ Those soldiers are moms, dads, brothers, sisters, husbands, wives, children, and loved ones. They have left everything and everyone they have to go fight regardless if they believe in the war or not. The least everyone could do is support them regardless how they feel about the war. I quickly became annoyed with peoples dumb questions and comments. If someone asked me if I was scared or if I missed him one more time, I swear I am going to scream. Of course, I miss my husband and yes, I am absolutely terrified that I will one day get a knock at the door from two soldiers in uniform.

I threw myself into my work, designing the best line I have ever done. I would get up and write Jazz, go to work, come home when I couldn't't function anymore, check the accounts, write Jazz and then get up and do it all again. I would avoid couples night with my friends. They always invited me, but I just couldn't do it. Not only would I miss Jasper terribly, but they would always feel the need to tip toe around me. I knew I wasn't my normal bubbly self without Jasper but I couldn't find it in me when all I could think about was him.

But now all of that was over. I finished my winter line early so I could take off until New Years to be with Jasper during his leave. He would be home tomorrow and I was going to make sure everything was perfect. My cowboy was excited to have a real home cooked meal, so, to surprise him I thought I would make all his favorite things. Well not me exactly since I can barely boil water but my sister-in-law Bella, offered to bring everything ready so I could just pop it into the oven. I took to decorating the house myself making sure everything was perfect. I couldn't bring myself to decorate last year, it was our first Christmas apart. Edward helped me bring home the tree since Jasper loved the way a fresh pine made the house smell. I decorated it with the various decorations Jasper & I had as children making the tree the perfect blend of us. His gifts were already wrapped and under the tree waiting for Christmas morning, and a log was ready waiting in the fireplace. Garland and light hung from every entrance way and mistletoe over every door.

After a quick run through of the house to make sure everything was perfect I went upstairs to get ready for the big day. I quickly lost my clothes before stepping into the warm shower. Tomorrow Bella was going to bring everything over around eight so I could make it to the airport by noon. Everyone had wanted to go to the airport to great Jasper but thankfully Carlisle convinced them that they should give us the day alone before they overwhelming him. There was a big get together the following day so everyone could welcome him properly. I would leave for the airport around ten; we are only half hour away but I couldn't wait. I knew I wouldn't sleep much thinking of having Jasper home tomorrow was too exciting. I felt like a kid again on Christmas Eve, but this time I couldn't sneak downstairs after Mom & Dad went in bed and to peek. Shaving every last hair off of my body I finished up and jumped into bed.

I tossed and turned all night thinking about Jasper. I felt like time was moving so slow. I finally gave up and took a shower since I needed something to keep busy and quickly set about perfecting my hair and makeup. I wanted everything to be perfect. I had a cute outfit already picked out and laying on the bed. Jasper loved it when I wore my designs and was always so proud when someone asked where I got it. I don't usually do men's' clothing but under the tree was a Whitlock original just for him.

By the time I finished poking at my face and picking at my hair it was seven o'clock. Bella should be here within the hour to drop off Jasper's food. I tried to get her to come earlier but she said she was going to cook everything fresh that morning so when she brought it over it would still be warm. That way everything would be quick to reheat and taste fresh. Fixing myself a bowl of cereal I let myself day dream as I ate. _Waiting for Jasper to come through the arrival gates with the other families of soldiers that have been fighting with Jasper. Kids dressed in __"__Picking up my Daddy__"__ and __"__My Mom is my Hero__"__ shirts. Wives eagerly waiting for the announcement of the plane's arrival. Balloons and signs everywhere people wearing smiles of genuine happiness instead of the fake smiles of departure day. I imagine seeing Jasper coming through the gates and finding me in the crowd. Running towards him as he drops his sea bag to have both hands ready to catch me. Holding him tightly as I scatter kisses over his head and wipe away grateful tears. Having him hold me close as he whispers how much he missed me and how happy he was to be home. Imagining coming back to our home and barely shutting the door before I assault him taking him down to the floor. _

I was pulled out of the daydream by the sound of singing. Did I leave the stereo on?

_You can plan on me._

It was so soft I had to stain to hear it. Making my way to the living room I noticed the stereo was off.

_Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents on the tree._

Where is that coming from? It almost sounds like it could be… no…it couldn't be.

_Christmas Eve will find me, where the lovelight gleams_

Carolers? The voice was too low to be Bella's and to sultry to be Edward's. As I made my way to the front door the singing became louder.

_I__'__ll be home for Christmas, If only in my dreams._

Opening the door I was stunned to see Jasper standing on the front porch with a picnic basket in his hands, wearing his desert cammies. He was smiling from ear to ear as he took in my shocked appearance. Any man can look good in a uniform but Jasper looked like sex in uniform. The russet camouflage looked good against his dessert tan causing his beautiful blue eyes to be even more breathtaking. His eyes reflected nothing but lust as he drank in my appearance. I was expecting Bella so I hadn't changed out of the red camisole and black boy shorts that I had gone to bed in. The cold nip in the air had raised goose bumps all over my body as well as hardened my nipples so they were staining against the thin fabric.

"You always answer the door like this for carolers?"

Hearing his voice broke me out of my trance and I rushed forward to hold him. He dropped the basket as I jumped into his arms, relishing in the heat of his body.

"Oh Jazzy!"

He nuzzled my neck as he whispered how much he had missed me and that he loved me over and over again. After realizing that I was straddling my husband outside of our house in nothing but boy shorts I figure we should step inside. I'm sure our neighbor Mike wouldn't mind the sight of my half naked ass but his bitch of a wife Jessica would be sure to tell everyone how I was trying to seduce her husband. Regretfully pulling away from Jasper I grabbed his hand to pull him in the house.

"What are you doing here?"

"They asked if I wanted to leave last night on a red eye so I thought I would surprise you. I called Edward to come get me so he sent Bella saying that she had food to drop off."

As he handed me the picnic basket I stood, gaping and still in shock. I wasn't expecting to see Jasper at the door and I wasn't ready. I thought we would have the whole car ride to talk before we came home so I could really show him how much I missed him. Now I was thrown off, I think I might even be a bit shy. I busied myself unpacking the basket Bella had prepared for us just to have something to do with my hands. The dishes were still warm and smelled delicious. I was becoming mad at myself as I stupidly unpacked the basket instead of enjoying my time with Jasper.

I felt him standing behind me watching me pull out the dishes one by one placing them on the table.

"I don't know if you are hungry but they are still warm if you want to eat."

Turning around to look at Jasper I realized he wasn't watching me unpack the basket, he was watching _me_. His bright blue eyes became darker as I saw the hunger deep in his eyes. Stepping closer he pinned me between the table and his hard body.

"Oh really, what do we have here?" he whispered, sending his hot breath across my bare collarbone.

Swallowing slowly I kept my head down staring at his dusty combat boots.

"Bella made all your favorites." I quietly murmured as he gently picked me up placing me on the table, spreading my legs around him before rubbing himself against my heated core.

"Well, let's just see what we got here."

Opening the first container he dipped his fingers inside, and then spread the mash potatoes across my collarbone. Yanking my head back by my hair he slowly traced the potato trail with his tongue. I let out a moaning breath as I felt the light tickle of his stubble followed by the softness of his mouth.

"Mmmmm Bella's potatoes have gotten better since I have been gone. Let's see what else she has improved on."

His hands gripped the bottom of my shirt before tugging it loose from my body. My boobs bounced out from my top caught his attention, causing my nipples to pebble from his heated gaze. His hand snaked behind me as I heard another container open. His fingers came back to my front and spread red sauce across each of my hardened nipples. As his mouth lowered over the first nipple my hands went to the back of his neck pulling him tighter to my chest. I felt him groan as he rolled my nipple between his teeth.

"Jazzy" I moaned breathlessly.

"God Alice, I don't usually like cranberry sauce but if I could eat it like this it would be my new favorite dish."

He cleaned my nipples roughly making sure no sauce was left behind. He forced me to lay back on the table losing my shorts and spreading my legs before him. Taking a step back he drank in the sight of having me laid out before him along with the rest of the feast.

"I think I will have dinner like this every night."

Stepping forward he opened another container containing macaroni and cheese. Starting between my breasts to my belly button leaving a trail of yellow cheese with a few pieces of pasta creating a path to where I wanted him most. Wiping the remaining cheese on my lips he started to trace the trail from my navel. The feeling of him sucking the pasta into his mouth caused me to catch my breath as he followed it upwards. When I was clean of the macaroni mess he eagerly attacked my lips. I opened my mouth granting him access, relishing the feeling of his tongue against mine.

Ending our kiss before I was ready he greedily looked into the scattered containers. I brought my feet up and under his cammies feeling his warm tight muscles. It had been far too long since I had seen Jasper in all of his glory; it's definitely time for him to lose some clothes. I whimpered quietly while working my feet into the waistband of his bottoms. As I tried tugging them down with my feet I heard Jasper chuckle.

"I thought women loved a man in uniform yet here you keep trying to get me out of it."

"Jasper please."

I pulled him closer before starting at the large buttons to his top. Thankfully only six buttons were all that it took to send the large cammo top to the floor. There standing in front of me was what wet dreams were made of. Jasper in his beige undershirt that clung to every rippling muscle in his stomach, chest and shoulders. You could tell there wasn't an ounce of fat anywhere on his frame. I loved how he looked with his tight shirt, baggy pants and combat boots. His five o'clock stubble and heated eyes completed his sex on a stick look. He was all man and he was all _mine_.

Just as I was admiring the sight of my striking solider he pushed me back on the table then pulled his shirt over his head. If I thought he looked amazing with his shirt on it was nothing compared to him without it. I ran my hands down his chiseled chest, licking his nipple as he reached over my head for a dish.

"Now, my favorite, dessert."

He spread my legs apart once again and I raised my head to see what he was going to do. He brought his finger covered in sticky brown goo and spread it up and down the inside of my thigh. He repeated the process with the other thigh before he started licking me clean.

"Oh my God. I don't think I have ever had better apple pie. Bella will have to make us dinner more often."

He went back to licking the sticky pie off the inside of my thigh, driving me crazier the higher he went. Once he was done with one he continued his cleaning with the other leg as I tried to contain my spasms of pleasure. I was so far gone that I hadn't noticed he had finished the pie until I felt his warm tongue across my lips before using his fingers to spread me wide for him.

"Now, that is the best meal I have ever eaten. Think Bella could make me a pie that tastes like this?"

He plumped his tongue into my core cause my back to arch off the table as he mastered my lower regions. My memory of his tongue didn't do him justice. He was the master of my body knowing just how I liked to be touched, licked, and fucked. He continued his assault on my clit as I felt his finger sink into my dripping core. I moaned loudly as I continued to climb to orgasm. He slipped another digit into me as I squirmed on the table trying to hold off my plummet into pleasure. As I felt my impending orgasm become harder to resist I heard the clanking of his belt buckle. He quickly shoved his pants to his ankles as he rubbed his head across my drenched opening.

"I have been away for fifteen months and I am going to feel how tight your pussy has gotten waiting for me."

Teasing his head across my clit his words were causing me to become even wetter.

"I want to feel you cum around my dick like I thought about every night."

No more words were wasted as he plummeted inside me in one hard thrust causing us both to call out together. He didn't wait for me to adjust to his size before drawing back out and thrusting back inside me. His eyes were so dark they were almost black with the lust that was written all over his face. His lips crashed into mine as he hungrily dominated my tongue muffling my cries. Once he pulled away we were both panting from lack of breath and the pleasure that rocked our bodies. Holding onto my hips he drove himself deeper and deeper, causing me to cry out louder and louder.

"Scream my name."

Hearing his demand was all I needed to crash into the waves of pleasure. I screamed out Jasper's name as my walls clamped down around his cock, begging him to cum inside me. He fell right behind me calling out my name as his thrusts slowed till he was motionless inside me. The house was quite with only silent echoes of our moans and heavy breathing as we both came down from the high. Opening his eyes he looked down at me kissing me gently on the lips.

"God I missed you."


End file.
